


The Day

by nanadewdrops



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanadewdrops/pseuds/nanadewdrops
Summary: It was the perfect day. Finally after years of holding it off, the wedding is finally taking place. Sequel to 7 Years (you can opt to not read it, it's fine)
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Day

“Mihoko! Careful!” Haruka called towards the very heavily pregnant lady who was very quick with her steps. The flight nurse sighed. She knew she should have left Youichi with Kazuo instead of taking the little toddler with her. Fujikawa Youichi is only two but he sure is a handful.

Just a second before he demanded to walk on his own which forced the flight nurse to match her pace to his steps and now he demanded the mother to carry him. And so she had to stop and lift him into her arms. And because they had to stop to go with Youichi’s demands for a quite number of times, her companion was getting agitated by the minute and Mihoko chose to went further ahead on her own.

“You should have just left Youichi with Fujikawa.” Mihoko complained to which Haruka sighed.

“He wants to come with me instead of his Father. What can I do?” said Haruka as the three of them stepped into the bride’s waiting room.

“Youichi-kun!” Shiraishi Megumi hollered at the sight of the young boy. The toddler perks up at the sudden mention of his name and when he set his eyes onto Shiraishi Megumi, he instantly reached out to the blushing bride of the day.

“Oi! No! He’ll get drool all over your dress. No.” Mihoko said very sternly which led Shiraishi to frown. “It’ll just be a little while.” But the look that Mihoko gave her was an adamant ‘No’.

“Sorry for being late. Youichi kinda slowed us down just now.” Haruka apologetically said to Megumi in which the staff leader dismisses.

“It’s okay. The wedding won’t start anytime soon anyway.”

“Finally. After years and years and years-”

“Alright now Mihoko, we _get_ it. It took far too many years before this wedding even happened but at least it did.”

“It should have been done 3 years ago. I should have knocked some sense into Aizawa way before he went for Toronto.” Mihoko said as she slowly and carefully sat down onto the nearest couch in the room.

Haruka snickered. “At least it only took him 3 years. What if he _actually_ went through with the promise and only chose to proceed with the wedding _after_ the residency?” Youichi was now invested with his toy car that his mother had procured from her handbag which allows the three women to get into their conversation without any meddling from the young toddler.

“Oi, staff leader. What did you said to that ice cold neurosurgeon to make him expedite the wedding?” Mihoko asked.

But Haruka was eager to insert her two cents before giving the chance for Megumi to answer. “The exact question should be what did she _do_.”

The two women laughed hysterically as the bride rolled her eyes. In both of the two women’s weddings, she had been on the teasing side and it is understandable that now it is her time to be teased around.

No one had actually seen it coming. The wedding that is.

Aizawa Kousaku is very invested with his profession as a neurosurgeon and the residency is not something that he would pass down and Megumi herself thought that the actual wedding was only going to take place after the residency ends but out of the blue, a week after her visit to Toronto, the male doctor flew back to Japan and said he took 2 months off the residency and asked for them to expedite the wedding date.

It was a good thing her parents had been planning for her wedding since the day Aizawa proposed.

The past month was extremely busy with wedding preparations from the dress fitting to the wedding invitations and not to mention during the winter, Lifesaving have been quite busy now with the addition that her best friend can no longer be in treatment room or operations anymore until her due date.

But somehow they managed it all. It almost felt like a dream.

“Can you believe it? It was only a few years ago that we were drinking too much alcohol in Mary Jane’s bar, single and still in good shape?”

“Mihoko, you’re the only one who’s not in a good shape as you used to.” Haruka retorted to which Mihoko glared her at. Megumi laughed. It was always fun whenever the three women of the Lifesaving department got together. Doctors and nurses rarely get close to one another aside from work matters but they had known each other for more than 9 years and went through a lot together. It is a blessing that she has people like these in her life.

Coming to Shohoku for her Fellowship years ago was probably the best decision that she had made for herself. Not only she was able to learn so much about the Doctor Heli system that she admired but she met such amazing people who were so different from her yet she had learnt to love and adore. People that she can trust with her life even.

Looking at the continuous banter between Mihoko who was getting very agitated by the second and Haruka who replied with every dose of sarcasm possible while balancing Youichi on her lap, Megumi smiled. There were days when the three of them was Saejima Haruka, the stoic flight nurse, Hiyama Mihoko the very ambitious fellow and her, the very timid Shiraishi Megumi.

How the years had done wonders to them all. Before she could start to reminisce any further, the door to the room was knocked and four heads popped in and Megumi smiled at them.

“Shiraishi-sensei! You look beautiful!” said Yokomine to which the flight nurse Yukimura nodded. “You looked breath-taking Shiraishi-sensei.”

“Thank you, Yokomine-sensei, Yukimura-san. Did you four come together?” Megumi asked to the four.

“Natori-sensei offered to drive.” Haitani said. “I only said that I have a car. I didn’t offer to drive you people at all. Yokomine forced the job onto me.” Natori grumbled from the side.

“Oya… oya… Natori is being a tsundere again.” Mihoko piped up from her seat.

“No I am not!” but a blush was evident on his cheeks to which the obstetrician snickered. Her junior has always been untrue to his real feelings anyways.

“Congratulations, Shiraishi-sensei.” Haitani said before the four chorused the same to Megumi. The four youngsters who were pretty clueless and out of sort when they had first started in Lifesaving, now had grown to be such incredible flight doctors and nurse. Her heart swells at the sight of the future of Lifesaving. They have come so far and been through so much and there is some sense of pride within Megumi to see them in action. Her juniors are pretty much like her children of some sort.

“Can you to take Youichi to his father? He’s getting restless for being stuck in the room for so long.” Haruka asked the four.

“Sure we will. Come, Youichi-kun.” Yukimura instantly answered. The flight nurse always has a soft spot for the young toddler and luckily Youichi is fairly comfortable with her.

It wasn’t long after the four left that another four figures walked into the room again.

“Tachibana-sensei, Mitsui-sensei, Morimoto-sensei and Kuroda-sensei! What a nice surprise!” Haruka smiled.

“Our staff leader is getting married, there is no way we would miss it for the world!” Tachibana laughed as Mitsui and Morimoto congratulated Megumi. It was the sight of Kuroda-sensei that surprised Megumi.

Sure, she did send out an invite to her mentor but she didn’t really expect him to come. The two exchanged a look and Megumi eyes travelled to his right arm which sat comfortably in one of his suit’s pockets. The arm that she cost him.

The dark memory of that day is something she can never forget but it had been years and Kuroda-sensei had forgiven her a long time ago. Even if it serves as a painful reminder of the incident, it also indicated the bond that formed between Megumi and her former mentor.

“Congratulations Shiraishi.”

“Thank you, Kuroda-sensei.” tears were threatening to fall when she heard those words from the doctor that taught her so much.

“Now, now Kuroda. She’s going to be Aizawa in a few minutes!” Morimoto piped to which the group burst out laughing.

“We should be getting back to the hall now.” Mitsui said and the group too left the room.

“Nervous yet?”

“Can’t you see Mihoko? She’s actually trembling.”

“You two are really not helping me at all.”

“That was our main intention.” laughter filled the air and Megumi was able to relax again. Having her two best friends with her truly is a blessing.

“It’s about time now.” Haruka said as she peered to her watch and right after she said that, Megumi’s father made an entrance.

“Punctual as always aren’t you Otou-san?” Megumi said as she wrapped her arms around her father’s right arm. After all, she will always be his little girl.

“It’s your wedding after all. Though I wished it would have been much sooner than this.”

“So did we.” Mihoko and Haruka chorused.

“Now remember, I’ll be right next to you if you ever felt like tripping. And also, I would like my grandkids to be here in October.”

“Otou-san! It’s only June right now!”

“Well, those late hours with Kousaku surely helped didn’t it?”

“Otou-san!”

“Don’t worry Shiraishi-sensei. You’ll be getting grandkids way earlier than that.” Mihoko smiled.

“The way they are stuck together since Aizawa got back surely assures us of it.” and Haruka grinned.

“I’m regretting the decision of asking the two of you to be my maids of honour to be honest.”

“Too late!”

* * *

Mihoko and Haruka had already walked into the hall, and were waiting for the bride along with the groom at the altar.

“Ready honey?” her father asked as he offered his arm. Looping her arm into his, she said. “As ready as I will ever be.”

* * *

Mihoko knew that she was simply being stubborn for choosing to stand and wait for Megumi to march in but even if her husband and Haruka kept telling her to take a seat, she was not having any of it. Her best friend is walking down the aisle. Megumi did the same for her at her wedding and Mihoko will do so too. There is no way she is going to miss this historic moment of her best friend’s life.

Looking back, her and Megumi didn’t start off on the best of terms. They were young and both were competing for a ride on the helicopter. She resented Megumi for being picked to ride the helicopter on the first day and though it was a shame to admit to, Mihoko actually rejoiced when Megumi made that mistake. It meant that she finally have the chance that she had been wanting so badly.

Not to mention, their personalities are complete opposite of one another. Megumi was calm, collected and was always so careful with her words while Mihoko was harsh, stern with her choice of words.

But as the years go by, the two women had gone through so much. Megumi was there when the issue with the DNR Order, when Mihoko subjected herself to self-loath, when she was suspected of E-bola, offered her a place to stay when she was left homeless. Shiraishi Megumi was always there. Not only as a co-worker but as a friend. Her best friend.

And _Ogata Mihoko_ is not going to pass up the opportunity to accompany her best friend on her wedding day. Even if she is 7 months through her pregnancy and can’t even stand still for too long. Everything is worth it for Shiraishi Megumi.

* * *

Haruka spared a glance at her son who was sitting ever so quietly with her husband. It is a good thing that the boy is behaving for once and Haruka can’t thank her husband enough for putting up with her selfish request of him taking care of their son throughout the entire ceremony.

Megumi is a dear friend, a great leader and she, much like Mihoko would not pass out on this opportunity ever.

When Megumi first started her fellowship, Haruka was not much of a fan. The girl was weak, indecisive and too much of a busy body in her eyes. Years ago she was certain that she would never be acquainted with the female doctor outside of their work space. Thankfully she was proven wrong.

Mihoko and Megumi are the two friends that stood strong by her side when Satoshi passed away. The two accompanying her to his funeral was the best pillar of strength she could ever asked for and the time that they spent in the heli where she just cried shamelessly and the two being there was everything that she could ever wanted then.

And as she stood there, _Fujikawa Haruka_ felt a sense of relief and pride to see her beautiful friend marching over to her groom. It was time that Megumi too to lead the happy married life as she wanted her to.

* * *

To see her walking down the aisle her arms wrapped around her father’s and she was walking towards _him_. It is just inexplicable. The emotional turmoil he felt. The woman that he love, smiling ever so sweetly behind the white lacy veil.

“She look incredibly pretty don’t you think?” again a nosy comment from his right annoyed him the most when all he wanted to do then was to admire Shiraishi Megumi’s beauty.

“That’s my wife you’re talking about.” He whisper-growled to his best man.

“It’s nothing official yet. You know, I can just snatch her and elope.” the neurosurgeon rolled his eyes. He was probably not his right mind to ask Shinkai to be his best man at the wedding. At this point, Fujikawa would have been a lot better than his former comrade. Even if Shinkai meant it as a joke, but Aizawa Kousaku can’t help to take his words seriously especially since the man had made several moves on the Lifesaving’s staff leader back when he was still in Shohoku.

But it was no time to deal with Shinkai especially when his bride and his very soon to be father-in-law was already next to him. Aizawa reached for Megumi’s hand from her father’s and he smiled at patriarch of the Shiraishi family. The promises that he had made to her father when he had asked for Megumi’s hand came into mind.

_I’ll cherish her with all of my life._

Now you need to remember that Aizawa Kousaku is not someone that shows his affections out loud in front of people but to have him actually said that surely indicates that he really does treasure the female doctor.

“Ready Aizawa-sensei?” she whispered.

“I believe the question should be directed to you, Aizawa Megumi.” he whispered back as gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“The vows please.”

The bride and groom instantly turned to face one another, their hands intertwined.

“Kousaku.” she started. “You are possibly the most hard-headed, proud and insensitive person that I have ever encountered in my entire life.” snickers were heard across the room. Kousaku was close to frowning but Megumi still smiled.

“But beneath that exterior, there is a heart of gold. A heart that cares so much for his patients, his co-workers, his juniors, his friends and most importantly his family. You may act tough but I’ve seen how fragile and sensitive you can be. When your grandmother was admitted and when she passed away, when you patched up things with you father, when you lost your patients and when you see your comrades suffering.” she gave him another squeeze.

“Not many knows this but Aizawa Kousaku, you have always been my best support system that I can ever ask for. When I cost Kuroda-sensei his career, when my father was diagnosed with the cancer, when I was feeling completely hopeless with leading the Lifesaving team, whenever I can’t seem to make the best of decision that I should, you are always there to talk sense into me. Encouraging me and lifting up my spirits whenever I was very close to giving up. Maybe I never realized this myself but probably, I have fell for you long ago Aizawa Kousaku. I can’t pinpoint exactly when but I know that whenever you are around, I felt assured. I felt almost indestructible. I felt comfort and most importantly I felt peace and I know whatever that I do, there is always you there for me to rely on. I know now that those may have to do with the fact that I was falling for you. I love you Aizawa Kousaku and spending the rest of my life with you is the best thing that I can ever imagine.” Megumi paused as she stared into her groom’s eyes. Her voice was already shaking and tears were already welling up.

“Thank you, Kousaku. For coming into my life and for choosing to share the rest of your days with me.” Megumi finished. Aizawa Kousaku was restraining himself not to kiss her then and there. Megumi looked so beautiful and his heart swells in pride due to the fact that this amazing woman will be his in a matter of minutes. He cleared up his throat before he began to read out his vows.

“Megumi, you have the softest and the most fragile heart that I have ever seen but that didn’t stop you from becoming the best flight doctor that your patients can trust, a great leader that your co-workers can rely on and just an amazing woman that your friends can look up to and depend on. You’re strong despite your exterior Megumi and that is what I like the most out of you. Your fierceness in standing up for what you believed in, your force in enforcing what you think is right and your persistence in making sure that the people around you are pushed to their full potential. You want the best for everyone despite how much it will cost you. You place others before yourself and that part of you is just so beautiful.” he smiled.

“But what I love the most about you is the fact that you entered my life. Subtly and at times forcefully pressing the matter that you believe I need to take serious upon. You are always by my side to correct my ways and to let me see the overall picture that I at times can’t. Shiraishi Megumi, for accepting me for who I am and still staying beside me after all that I have done… thank you.”

Aizawa Kousaku has never been fond of saying his emotions and feelings out loud and even at his own wedding he is not about to do it. But the look in his eyes when he stared into Megumi’s orbs says it all. He loves her. With every inch of his being, his whole heart belongs to the woman.

“The rings please.” Shinkai was at Kousaku’s side and Mihoko and Haruka was at Megumi’s as they pass the respective bride and groom their wedding rings.

“With this ring, I marry thee.” they said as they slid their rings into each other’s ring fingers.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife.”

Kousaku took her lips and kissed her gently yet passionately. Finally. She’s his. And he is hers. She is now Aizawa Megumi and he, Aizawa Kousaku has never felt this triumph and delighted as he was then.

* * *

The two newly-weds was walking the aisle hand in hand when suddenly a loud crash was heard and screams for help were shouted outside of the hall. Their flight doctor instinct kicks in and soon they both were running outside. Megumi with her flower bouquet being thrown off in the spur of the moment and the skirt part of her dress is already in her hands to allow her to move easier.

The others, though much entirely confused, trailed after them.

A male in his 40s was toppled over with the stone podium that only a few hours ago was standing perfectly in its place right in front of the hall entrance.

“The ambulance would be here in 2 minutes.” Fujikawa piped in.

“We’re Aizawa from Shohoku Lifesaving Center. Can you hear us?” Kousaku asked as he checked the man’s consciousness while Megumi was already examining the injuries that the man has sustained. They both had taken off their wedding bands and handed them to Mihoko, knowing what they would be facing.

“It’s an open thoracic injury.” she said. They all know it’s bad. It is in the centre of the city so there is no way a helicopter would be despatched so they have no choice but to wait for the ambulance. Luckily enough, the ambulance arrived at the scene a few moments later. Paramedics came and Kousaku and Megumi briefly introduced themselves as they reached for the emergency treatment bags from the paramedics.

“He needs treatment fast and now.” the neurosurgeon said. Intubation was already done by Megumi with Haruka’s help.

“It’s a large hemothorax.” Kousaku said.

“Thoracotomy first to stop the bleeding?” Megumi asked and her husband nodded.

The two worked in sync as they were assisted by Haruka and Yukimura on their side. Both of them knowing well what they need to do and both of the nurses working well with directions.

“Forceps.” Megumi said to Yukimura and after gaining the tool in her hand, she proceeded to block the area to stop the excessive bleeding. Once that was done, sighs of relief escaped both Kousaku’s and Megumi’s lips.

“That is all that we can do for now.” Kousaku said.

“Transport him carefully and as fast as you can.” Megumi said to the paramedics.

“I’ll come with.” Fujikawa offered as he handed Youichi to his wife and before long, the ambulance was on its way to the nearest hospital.

“Well, that is one wedding I’ll remember for the rest of my life.” Mihoko started in which the other laughed.

Kousaku looked over to his wife who was laughing and has no care in world for her wedding dress which is already drenched in blood. Her hair was messed up, her makeup slightly smudgy and dried blood marks on her face.

He has never seen something so beautiful as his wife then.

While the wedding guests were occupied with the recent incident and was no longer paying much attention to them, Kousaku reached for his wife’s hand and called her name.

“Megumi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. With the last of my breath, I love you.” he said placed his right hand on her cheek. She smiled with that loving smile that he has always loves.

“And I love you. With all of my heart and every particles of my existence.”

And they kissed. It was a perfect day and it was a perfect wedding despite what others would say.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 4 days to get this done! I wrote this before episode 9 was aired and it took every bit of strength within me to actually finish this. Episode 9 was devastating (haven’t watched the entire episode just yet but the tid-bits are heart-breaking enough to watch and WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EP 10’S PREVIEW? THE CB WRITERS ARE OUT TO GET US I SWEAR)
> 
> Emotions aside, about this fic it is probably appropriate to say it is a sequel to 7 years and I didn’t know what I was going for when I wrote this but as I went along, I realised that weddings are not only the bride and groom’s affair but it is also a ceremony that involves the people that are within their lives thus why I included Mihoko and Haruka a lot in this.
> 
> Anyway… COMMENTS ARE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH LOVED ! Please, comments are my daily dose of vitamins to a dull day and do tell me what do you think about it!


End file.
